


The creep

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Tyler gets cornered by a creep in a club. In enters Josh.





	

All Tyler had wanted to do this evening was curl up on his couch binge watching Stranger Things but no, his friends had to force him to come out with them to a club. 

“You need to get out Tyler.”

“You’re only 23, act your age and stop acting like you’re in your 50’s.”

“We never hang out anymore! We miss you.”

Tyler mumbled out to himself, remembering how his friends had talked him into coming as he made his way to the bar the order everyone’s drinks.

He hates clubbing, can’t stand the claustrophobic feeling that came over him when he was surrounded by that many people.

When Tyler finally managed to get passed all the people dancing to get to the bar there was loads of people waiting to get served.Thankfully there was a stool empty so he sat down and sighed leaning against the bar, resigned to waiting a ridiculous amount of time to get a few drinks, looking at the bartender who seemed to be more interesting in flirting that serving drinks,

Tyler was just drawing patterns on the bar when he felt someone jostle him. He ignored them, assuming the had came to order a drink when they spoke.

“Hey cutie.” A male voice said while grabbing his wrist..

Tyler glared at the man next to him. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes paired with pretty unremarkable features, if he had seen him out on the street he wouldn’t give him a second glance.

Tyler pulled his wrist from the tight grip before turning away, thinking if he ignored the man that he would leave him be. It didn’t work and the man spoke up again.

“Now don’t be like that cutie.” Tyler could practically hear the smirk in his voice and it infuriated him. He decided to keep ignoring him hoping the stranger would get the hint.

“Ah playing hard to get huh? I happen to like playing games.”

Tyler grimaced at the other man's words, still determined to ignore him when he felt a heavy weight on his knee. His shot down to look down at his knee and there was the other man’s hand. 

Tyler shifted his leg away from the hand, looking down the bar hoping to see the bartender so he could get the drinks and get away from the creep.

It was just his luck that the bartender was too busy flirting and it seemed like the creep still wasn’t getting the hint, as he was leaning into Tyler personal space and he once again put his hand on Tyler’s body but this time it was his thigh. He pushed the hand off his thigh and stood off the stool about to make his way back towards his friends when the creep pushed him against the bar and trapped him by placing with his arms. Tyler looked around hoping that one of his friends would notice the situation he was in and help him but they were all tipsy and too busy having fun.

Just as Tyler was about to tell the creep to get lost he heard another voice do it for him.

“It doesn’t look like he’s interested.” 

When Tyler looked up to find the source of the voice it didn’t take him long. It was a man around the same age as himself with dyed yellow hair and bright brown almond shaped eyes. He looked to be a little bit shorter than Tyler but much broader.

“Why don’t you mind your own business.” The creep sneered at the yellow haired man.

The man walked closer and stood next to where Tyler was cornered against the bar and grabbed the mans.

The yellow haired man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the creep.

“Do you want something?” The creep glared. Tyler could feel his hands clenching up into fists by his sides. “Me and this cutie were about to go have some fun.” The creep then lowered his hand from the bar to grope Tyler’s ass.

That was when Tyler reached his limit and punched the creep in the face as hair as he could. The creep staggered back gripping his face and when he pulled his hand from his face Tyler could see the blood gushing from his nose. 

“You little…” The creep hissed before making his way back towards Tyler but the yellow haired man stepped in between the two of them. The creep obviously decided to go and lick his wounds.

The yellow haired man turned around and eyed Tyler in concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

Tyler smiled and nodded his head in reply, flinching when he moved his hand. The yellow haired hand grabbed Tyler’s hand gentle and examined his hand. Tyler was surprised to see that he had a cut on his knuckles, probably from the creeps teeth.

“It doesn’t seem to be broken. I’m Josh by the way.” The now named Josh said, smiling at Tyler showing his perfect white teeth and squinting his eyes.

“Tyler.” He replied unable to stop smiling in response the bright smile.

It seemed that Josh had just realised that he was still holding Tyler’s hand as a pink blush appeared on his cheeks, As he was about to drop it Tyler gripped his hand and smiled.

“Do you want to go talk for a while?” Tyler asked hopefully, tilting his head to the side. 

Josh’s face lit up with the smile that crossed his face and Tyler could swear that he was a little bit in love.

**At the end of the night Tyler left the club with a number, a offer of a date and a small kiss. Tyler had never been more thankful that his friends had dragged him out. He would even go so far to thank the creep because if it wasn’t for him he wouldn’t have met the most beautiful human being he had ever met. **

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated! Stay alive frens |-/**

 


End file.
